MINA!
by Buzz-chan
Summary: This is just something a friend of mine and I cooked up when we were talking on the phone. Basically, Mina does something that causes the Senshi to be thrown into an Alternate Universe.


This is the brain child of my friend Moon Chick. I wrote it out and connected what each of the Senshi do throughout the story. I'm thinking about writing a few more parts to this story, but so far it's just been getting dusty on my disk for the past two years.. Anyway, tell me what ya think! ^^ Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. T_T  
  
  
  
MINA!  
  
By Buzz-chan and Moon Chick  
  
The five girls gathered together at one of their houses. They had decided that it was time for some fun, so a sleep over had been arranged. Serena got to be the lucky hostess.  
  
"It's a good thing Rini decided to sleep over at Katie's house. I didn't really want the little brat to be hanging around," Serena grumbled. She actually hadn't wanted the sleep over to be at her house, not after last time. She would never live the 'incident' down.  
  
"Be nice Serena, that "little brat" is your future daughter," Ami reminded her.  
  
"So I'll be nice to her in the future."  
  
"Hey Serena, where's that board game we played last time?" Mina looked bored herself while she sat on Serena's bed.  
  
"I think it's in Rini's room," Serena looked thoughtful.  
  
"So let's go get it," Mina smiled.  
  
"I'm not sure we should, it *is* Rini's room," Ami looked worried.  
  
"Oh what harm could come from it Ami? We're just going in for the game and then coming right back out, right guys?" Lita eyed Serena and Mina suspiciously.  
  
They just smiled wide, nervous grins.  
  
"Right guys?" Raye pushed.  
  
"All right. Yeah, just a quick in and out," Serena looked disappointed.  
  
"Well......okay," Ami reluctantly agreed.  
  
So the five girls climbed the stairs to Rini's room. As they entered, their eyes began to look for the box containing the game. The girls looked everywhere.  
  
"Hey, what's thi....oops!" Mina shouted as the object fell from her hands. Serena watched in horror as it fell and then shattered on the floor.  
  
"Mina! That was Rini's time key!"  
  
Ami looked worried, "We don't know what kind of effect this will have on the universe. I knew we shouldn't have come up here."  
  
A flash of light erupted from the pieces and the room began to swirl. The girls swayed to keep their balance.  
  
"What's happening?!" Lita shouted.  
  
"I don't know. I'm going to transform and use my computer visor--MERCURY STAR POWER!" Ami transformed. The rest of the girls followed.  
  
"MARS STAR POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!"  
  
"VENUS STAR POWER!"  
  
"MOON COSMIC POWER!"  
  
Mercury had all ready started her new challenge. "It seems we're in some sort of dimensional shift. Who knows what dimension we'll end up in, let alone what time." Mercury continued her work.  
  
"This is all your fault Mina! You shouldn't have touched that key!" Raye yelled.  
  
"I was just curious and wanted to know what it was!" Mina stuck her tongue out at Raye.  
  
"That's it! You're toast Venus!" Jupiter shouted. "JUPITER THUNDER CLAP...... Come back here and let me zap you!" Jupiter chased after the screaming Sailor Venus.  
  
"You guys! Stop!" Sailor Moon whined.  
  
"Wait up Jupiter, let me help!" Mars joined in the chase.  
  
Sailor Venus was running around Mercury when suddenly, the flashing stopped. The girls looked up to a blue sky and down to....nothing! They fell the short distance to the ground and landed in a tangle of arms and legs. Everyone moaned their own version of ow.  
  
"Who are they?" a voice whispered.  
  
"I don't know, they sure are dressed funny though," another voice responded.  
  
The scouts looked up to see an odd bunch of guys.  
  
"It doesn't matter who they are. All that matters is that I'm going to win this tournament while all of you look on in amazement," a tall man with jet black hair stated. He looked as if he had stuck his finger in a light socket.  
  
"I don't know Vegeta, you might not make it in there after Elephant Man and Pretty Boy work their magic," a short bald man laughed.  
  
"These guys are weird, where are we anyway?" Mina looked to Ami.  
  
"I guess we're on Earth but..." Ami looked puzzled.  
  
"But what?" Raye spoke.  
  
"But it's not our Earth. It's another dimension." Ami continued to type on her computer.  
  
"Uh, excuse me, but who are you?" one of the men asked.  
  
"*SIGH* He looks like my old boyfriend," Jupiter had hearts in her eyes.  
  
"What!?!" The man who had long purplish hair asked.  
  
"Not now Jupiter! Uh, hi, we're the Sailor Scouts. We fight for love and justice!" Sailor Moon struck her famous pose.  
  
"Sounds kinda corny to me," the short bald man whispered to one of the others.  
  
"Um, who are you?" Sailor Moon ignored the comment.  
  
"We're the Earth's fighters. I'm Trunks," the man stated.  
  
"Let me introduce everyone." Moon started.  
  
After everyone was introduced to everyone else, the group gathered to watch Hercule fight.  
  
"Wow, he's a pretty good martial artist," Jupiter admired the skill.  
  
"Don't even tell us he reminds you of your old boyfriend," Mars rolled her eyes.  
  
"As if!" Jupiter continued to watch.  
  
With one swift move, Cell knocked Hercule out of the ring.  
  
"I tried to stop him," Goku began to walk towards the ring.  
  
"You really don't have to do this Kakorot. I'm the only one who can beat Cell," Vegeta stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"I want to try anyway. If he beats me, go next." Goku stepped into the ring.  
  
"*If* he beats you? Of course he'll beat you," Vegeta smirked.  
  
Awesome blows were exchanged. Goku seemed like he would win. Then, Cell got in an unexpected blow sending Goku flying out of the ring and out of the tournament.  
  
"I can't stand this! I'm going in there!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
"No! You'll get hurt!" Mars warned.  
  
"I don't care. This may be another dimension, but its still Earth and I must fight to protect it!" Sailor Moon got into the ring and pulled out her scepter. "MOON COSMIC ELIMINATION!" The scouts waited.....and waited. Nothing happened, her wand wouldn't work. "MOON COSMIC ELIMINATION!" Sailor Moon tried again. Still, nothing happened.  
  
"Is that supposed to scare me? You're not doing a very good job," Cell laughed.  
  
Sailor Moon began to panic. What could she do? An idea came to her. Sailor Moon ran up to Cell and....  
  
Bap! Bap!  
  
"What are you doing?" Cell raised a scaly eyebrow.  
  
Bap! Bap!  
  
"That's really annoying. Stop it," Cell was getting angry.  
  
Bap! Bap!  
  
"Stop that!" his eyes filled with anger.  
  
Gohan approached and entered the ring. He tapped Sailor Moon on the shoulder. "I don't think you're helping anything. Step out, it's my turn." Gohan then removed his weighted cape.  
  
"Okay," Sailor Moon appeared to be on the verge of tears. She stepped out of the ring and disqualified herself from the tournament.  
  
Gohan attacked Cell. Their speed was incredible. Gohan was even faster than his father. The fight lasted a good a while. Even so, Gohan was disqualified.  
  
"Okay, my turn," Jupiter began to walk to the ring.  
  
"What if your powers don't work?" Venus asked.  
  
"I still have to try. Say, you wouldn't happen to have a balloon would ya?" Jupiter smiled.  
  
"Um...lemme think," Venus thought for a second and then reached up to her bow. From it, she produced a balloon.  
  
"Why do you carry a balloon in your bow?" Jupiter was puzzled.  
  
"You know what they say, always come bewared!" Venus smiled.  
  
"That's prepared dear, but thanks!" Jupiter ran into the ring. "All right you youma! Let's see if you can handle a little shock! SUPREME THUNDER!"  
  
Cell looked himself over, "Seems I handled that shock very well." He smiled, "You bore me. Leave and let me have a real fight."  
  
"I have one more trick up my sleeve!" Jupiter yelled.  
  
"What sleeve?" Cell snickered.  
  
"Just hold on!" Jupiter sat down on the ring floor and began to blow up the balloon.  
  
"And what are you going to do with that? Pop it in my face? Haha....." Cell chuckled.  
  
Jupiter held up one finger while her face was turning a lovely shade of purple. She huffed one last time and then stood up. Jupiter walked up to Cell and looked up at him.  
  
"Am I supposed to feel threatened?" Cell smiled.  
  
Jupiter began to rub the balloon furiously on her head causing Cell to laugh. "Take that youma! And that!" Jupiter touched her finger to Cell, sending a static electric shock.  
  
Zzzzt!  
  
"Stop that."  
  
Zzzzt! "Take that youma!"  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
Zzzzt! "And there's another one for you!"  
  
"That's annoying. Stop it!" Cell's wings moved when Jupiter shocked him.  
  
Zzzzt! "Had enough youma!?"  
  
"Why do you keep calling me a...a...youma!?! I'm an android! And stop that!"  
  
Zzzzt!  
  
Trunks approached and entered the ring. "Um...Sailor Jupiter?"  
  
Zzzzt! "What?"  
  
"I don't think that's working. You might want to let me fight now."  
  
Zzzzt! "But look! I have him shaking in his boots! Ha ha ha!" Cell's knees involuntarily shook when ever Jupiter touched him.  
  
Cell, racked with anger, was about to attack her when Trunks pushed her out of the ring and challenged him.  
  
"Nice try Sailor Jupiter. I suggest you don't go near water for a while and....find a hair brush!" Venus began to giggle.  
  
"Shut up! You're why we're here to begin with! At least I tried something. Hey, where's Mars?"  
  
"She ran over to that news van. Who knows why," Sailor Moon shrugged.  
  
Everyone watched as Trunks powered up. He fought long and hard. Everyone thought he would win but after a while, he too, was defeated.  
  
"My turn!" Mars came running from the van. She held something in her hand.  
  
"Oh, what now?" Cell rolled his eyes.  
  
"MARS FIREBALLS CHARGE!" As with Moon and Jupiter, her powers did not work.  
  
"Haha! You girls are pathetic. You make me laugh!" Cell began to laugh.  
  
"Well, take this!" Sssssst!  
  
"What is that?" Cell smirked.  
  
"Its one of those car cigarette lighters!" Sssssst!  
  
"Would you stop that."  
  
"Fire stings doesn't it?" Raye touched the lighter to him again. Sssssst!  
  
"Stop it."  
  
Sssssst!  
  
"That's it!" Cell grabbed the lighter, threw it to the ground, and stepped on it.  
  
"*GASP* You're mean!" Mars scowled and then took off one of shoes. She winged it straight at Cell as hard as she could.  
  
"Huh?!" Cell was surprised.  
  
"Ha!" Mars smiled when her shoe became lodged in Cell's horns.  
  
Piccolo ran into the ring and pushed Mars out. He had seen what no one else had, the fist which Cell had balled up in anger. "How about you take me on!?"  
  
"Fine with me Namek!" Cell attacked.  
  
The two of them fought. The battle seemed to last an eternity.  
  
"This is rather pitiful. You just have to let me in the ring and this will all just end. It's quite simple." Vegeta closed his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Why didn't you go in right after Goku then? He said you should." Krillen pointed out.  
  
"Because...because that girl rushed in there."  
  
Piccolo was defeated.  
  
"I guess I should give it a try," Venus stood up.  
  
"What can you do girl?!" Vegeta looked surprised.  
  
"You'll just have to find out won't you?"  
  
"Would someone give me a real fight!? Quit sending in all of these weaklings!" Cell snarled.  
  
"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" As was expected, nothing happened. "Well, I guess its plan B" Venus shrugged and reached for her bow.  
  
"What is she doing?" Jupiter was puzzled.  
  
"Who knows?" Moon responded.  
  
Out of no where, Mina produced a tube of lip stick.  
  
"What could she possibly do with *that*?!" Vegeta was startled.  
  
Venus applied the lip stick.  
  
"We're here to fight girl! Not for beauty class. This is all starting to bore me," Cell yawned.  
  
Mercury was still typing on her computer. She had been the entire time.  
  
Venus batted her eyes at Cell and slowly approached.  
  
"Let's have it. What is your plan B?" Cell sighed.  
  
Venus motioned for Cell to lean closer to her.  
  
"Why not? It's not like you could do anything anyway." Cell leaned close to Venus.  
  
SMACK! Venus kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Cell was startled. "What was that?"  
  
SMACK! Venus kissed him again, "Plan B!"  
  
Cell kind of smiled, 'How about one right here?" Cell pointed to his other cheek.  
  
"Sure!" Venus giggled and kissed him again.  
  
"How repulsive!" Vegeta looked disgusted.  
  
Android 16 walked into the ring. "I don't think you can flirt him to death," He said in his robotic voice. "I challenge you Cell."  
  
"Aww, but I liked fighting her," Cell said as Venus walked out of the ring.  
  
"Need some lip balm? How about some breath mints?" Jupiter smirked.  
  
"Shut up!" Venus pouted.  
  
Everyone watched as 16 and Cell fought, except for Mercury. She continued to type on her computer. As 16 was beginning to be over powered, Mercury looked up from her computer and smiled. She put it away and walked toward the ring. Android 16 was thrown out.  
  
"What!?!" Cell almost laughed, "You? I can barely sense your power. You should just walk away from the ring."  
  
Mercury began to circle Cell to size him up. She stopped right in front of him. They locked eyes and both began to smile.  
  
"Do you know the difference between our dimension and your dimension?" Mercury asked.  
  
Cell raised an eye brow, "No."  
  
"Well...." Mercury began to describe the differences in the dimensions.  
  
  
  
HOURS LATER..........  
  
"....I think that's all." Mercury smiled to herself. Cell stood motionless except for the occasional twitch here and there. She looked over at her friends and the Z fighters, all were asleep.  
  
"Guys? Hey! Wake up!" Mercury shouted to her sleeping companions.  
  
"How'd you do that?" a groggy Gohan asked, surprised.  
  
"That's simple, I overloaded his circuits. He may seem complex but if you just analyze...."  
  
"No! You'll put us back to sleep! Are you sure he's defeated?" Sailor Moon was unsure.  
  
"Yeah," Mercury smiled.  
  
Sailor Moon approached Cell who stood twitching. She looked him over and took out her moon wand again.  
  
Bap! Bap!  
  
Cell fell over in the arena.  
  
"It's not fair! I wanted to beat Cell! Wah! Hah hah!" Vegeta began throwing a fit.  
  
"Well, you should have gone in after me," Goku smiled.  
  
The world began to swirl around the girls again.  
  
"Not again!" Sailor Jupiter shouted as the five girls disappeared. 


End file.
